


The Sting

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifi overhears Starsky and Hutch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sting

Fifi closed Hutch’s door and she heard a loud voice from the bedroom.

“Ouch!”

“Be still, Hutch.”

“Get it over with.”

Get what over with?

“Then lie still.”

She heard Hutch groan.

“God Starsky. How big is it?”

Oh, my!

“Blondie, you don’t want to know.”

“Are you pushing it in, Starsky?”

Pushing!

“You asked me to do this. Lie there and take it.”

“Get the damn thing out of my ass!”

Fifi knocked over a plant and Hutch came out of the bedroom wearing his underwear. As she escaped, Starsky appeared beside him and showed off the bee’s stinger.


End file.
